


What Then

by Kyuubiluver342



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: Civil War Trailer, Civil War, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the Civil Wars trailer. Tony's thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Then

He feels his heart stop and he just stares. How could this have happened? Captain America, Steve Rogers, the Golden Boy, the One Who Could Do No Wrong…had betrayed them? For a man who didn’t even remember his own name? He wants to ask if this is just a joke, but when the shield hits him again, he knows it is not. It’s honestly not a fair fight. Two super soldiers against one man with only a suit to protect him? A very advanced suit, but a suit none the less. One they are ripping apart at the seams. It is not fair and he wants to scream.  
Instead, he fights back with all he has because Tony Stark is no quitter. He said he would bring the Winter Solider to justice and he will, even if Steve gets in the way. A hit to his chest and he is slammed against a wall. He is stunned and the one who does it takes full advantage, going for the power source. If he destroys it, this could cause the suit to kill him. Tony struggles, but the Winter Soldier holds him and he could hear his chest plate groan. For a second, he freezes and then his face plate disappears and he is looking into the eyes of his soon to be murderer.  
He sees nothing there, no remorse, no guilt and he finally looks to the man that might let this happen. Steve’s eyes meet his and he finds the same thing there, strangely enough. No emotion, just coldness. Tony swallows and then chokes because the chest plate is slowly bending and will soon be crushed. He meets Steve’s eyes again and then reaches for him, fear showing on his own face. If he dies, what then? Steve will be considered a murderer and Captain America, the one last good thing in this world, will be gone. Steve’s eyes suddenly widen and he is there, ripping the Winter Soldier from Tony’s body. The man lands on the ground with a thud and Tony coughs before sliding down the wall to sit. He is alive, but he can hear that the suit is having trouble. Steve is there, looking between them before he grabs the Winter Solider and drags him away. Tony is left behind, unable to follow.


End file.
